Not What It Seems
by DancerTillIDie
Summary: Nikole see's her boyfriend Odd kissing Sam. At least thats how it appears. She heartbroken, and doesnt know what to do... MAJOR OC! [Part of a series of Nikole stories]
1. After The Show

Chapter One: After The Show

" I wonder why Nicole didnt come." Aelita said aloud, breaking the silence. Leslie just sat there smiling.

" Your right. _Nicole_ didnt come." A voice behind them said. They all turned and saw a short, pale girl with blood red hair and black bangs dressed from head to toe goth leaning against the door-frame.

" Here, its Kat." The girl said as she walked over to them and took the empty seat next to Leslie. They all looked at one another then back at her, extremely confused.

Her eyes scanned them and she said in a joking way, " Whats the matter? Dont you recognize me?" She looked at Leslie and they both burst out laughing.

" Nicole?" Yumi asked.

" Took you long enough." She replied.

" Congratulations on 2nd place, Nikki." Leslie told Nicole.

" Wow Nicole, I didnt know that was you! You were great!" Aelita said to her.

" I didnt know you were in a band." Ulrich admitted.

" Me either. Why didnt you tell us?" Jeremy asked.

" Because I knew that you guys would be just like Charlie. He doesnt approve of what I do. " Nicole explained.

" Well I think what you do is cool." Yumi told her.

" You wouldnt if you knew about everything else I do." Nicole said as she heard arguing coming from down the hall.

" Sam and D.J are at it again. I better go separate them. Be right back." Nicole said and ran out the door.

" Sam! D.J! What the hell is going on in here?" Nicole yelled when she got to them. They all started to talk at once.

" Both of you just shut up!" She yelled. " Come on you guys! My friends came tonight, and I dont want them to be against me being in the band too. So can you please stop fighting?" Nicole begged.

" Your friends are here?" Sam asked.

" Yeah." .

" You mean Odd's here?" She asked.

" They all came. So what?" Nicole answered. Sam shrugged and left the room.

" You knew that my friends were coming." Nicole told him.

" Yeah. So did Sam." D.J pointed out.

After her talk with D.J, Nicole headed back to her friends. As she passed Sam's tech room, she heard not one, but two voices. One was Sam's. The other belonged to Odd. She backtracked to the door when she heard his voice. everything was quiet now. She noticed that the door wasn shut all the way, and pushed it slightly so she could see what was happening. They were kissing.

" No." Nicole whispered as she backed away from the door, stopped by the wall. She turned and ran back to her room. When she got back she started to pack up her stuff, eyes brimming with tears.

" Nicole, whats wrong?" Aelita asked her friend.

" Why dont you ask Odd." Nicole replied. " Come on Leslie, we have to go. Taz is driving and he's in a bad mood so we dont want to keep him waiting." Nicole told Leslie, who got up and helped her pack up.

" Wait. where are you two going?" Yumi asked.

" To a party. Jesse's friend Kyle is having a party, and he's making the rest of the band go. Leslie coming too. She wont let me go to a party unless she goes too." She replied.

" Where is Odd?" Ulrich asked. She stopped what she was doing.

" With Sam." Nicole replied, voice breaking. Not able to hold it in any longer, she started to cry.

* * *

I hoped you liked my first chappie! Sorry its so OC, though.REVIEW!I'd love advice, and flames are welcome...

BloodRayne


	2. Busted

Chapter Two: Busted

" - and they were kissing." Nicole finished telling D.J What happened. She started crying again, and he gave her a hug. D.J has been Nicole's broher Charlie's best friend since before she was born, and thought of him as a brother. He difinitly acted as though he was her brother. Leslie, Nicole, and D.J were sitting on the deck outside away from the party so they could talk. He hates going to the parties too, so the three of the just hang out away from everyone else and talk.

" I was insane to think that they were through. Its just, I thought he loved _me_. I mean, he never acctually told me how he felt. He kissed me. I kinda thought that if you kiss someone it means you really really like them." Nicole said as she took a sip of her beer and tossed the rest of it in the grass. It was her first cup and she had only dranken half of it.

" Well, I remember a girl did that to me once. She kissed me and her ex. She chose hi...bad example? He asked her. She nodded.

" I dont feel good. D.J, can you drive us back to school?" Nicole asked.

He dropped them off at the entrance to the park so no one at school would hear the clunky engine of his car. It was 3 a.m, and it was dark. The two girls were talking about what Nicole's going to do about her 'problem'.

" They all have known Odd longer than they've known me. Obviously they're going to take his side." Nicole explained. Leslie was just about to speak when Nicole let out a shriek as she tripped on a root and fell face first into a tree. Lucky for her the tree got her face instead of the rock that her still healing knee hit with quit a bit of force.

" Oh my god! Nikki are you ok?" Leslie asked as she rushed over to help Nicole up.

" No, my cheek stings wicked bad and my bad knee hit a rock." Nicole answered as Leslie helped her up. She tried to stand on her own, but she felt too sick from the pain in her knee. Leslie supported her as they walked to the infirmary. The two were too distracted to notice that one of the windows on the boys floor was lit up with the curtains pulled back. Two boys were watching them.

" Now Nicole, tell me how you sustained such bad injuries." Dorothy asked. Nicole was at the infirmary. When they had gotten to the front door, Nicole told Leslie to go to bed so she wouldnt get in trouble.

" I went for a walk in the park, because I couldnt sleep. It was dark and I didnt see the root and tripped on it. My face hit the tree and my knee hit a rock." She explained to the nurse.

" I see. I'll be back in a moment." She told Nicole and walked out of the room. She came back 10 minutes later with Jim and Principal Delmas. Nicole started to panick.

" Miss Woods, im sure your aware that its against the rules to be out of your room after ten, are you not?" Principal Delmas asked her.

" Yes sir." Nicole answered, looking at the floor.

" Then why were...Whats that smell?" The principal questioned. Nicole went pale under all her make up. She could smell it too. It was alcohol. She still smelled like the party.

" I think its alcohol, sir." Jim told the principal as he leaned forward and sniffed the air around her.

" Its coming from Nicole." He continued.

" Dorothy, give Miss Woods an alcohol test while I phone her brother." Principal Delmas said, and headed to the door.

" No! Please dont call charlie!" She begged, but he kept on going. The test came out positive. When Charlie got there, he wouldnt listen to what she had to say. He yelled the whole time.

* * *

Yay! I wrote a nuther chappie! please Review, and flames are welcome.

BloodRayne


	3. Sadness

Chapter Three: Sadness

Its been a month since that night. Nikole does everything she can to avoid Odd and his friends. She hasnt spoken to any of them since she left for the party that got her suspended for a week. She rarely talks at all now, and is always alone. She barely eats anything, and most of the time Leslie has to force her to. Her cheek still hasnt fully healed yet, and her knee constantly hurts. She spends most of her time under a tree in the park drawing and writing songs.

Nikole was sitting under a tree deep in the woods. She was drawing a picture, but she wasnt paying attention to what she was drawing. She was too busy thinking about her friends. When Nikole looked down, she found that she was drawing a group picture of all of them. She heard footsteps, and looked up.

" What do you want?" Nikole asked him.

" To talk. The others said that I needed to give you some time, and they stayed away too. You've had a month." Odd explained.

" Your personal life is none of my business, Odd." Nikole told him as she started to walk away.

" It wasnt what it looked like."

" I believe what I see." She said and kept on walking.

" Well, thats a bad thing to go by." He told her. She stopped.

" I told you how I felt about you. I told you that I love you, and it's the truth." Nikole said and turned to face Odd, who had been following.

" Now it's your turn. Do you love Sam, or do you love me." She asked. He just looked down and said nothing. Nikole's eyes were brimming with tears.

" You cant answer me, can you?'' She asked. Odd slowly shook his head, still looking down. She started to cry as she backed away slowly. She turned and walked away. Nikole was walking down the path, eyes blurring her vision so that she couldnt see. Suddenly, she tripped and landed on her knees. Her knee started throbbing and she sat there and hugged it.

" Oops." Someone said. It was Tess. Nikole looked at her and saw that she was leaning against a tree, and she had tripped on her outstretched leg.

" Love is a battlefield." Tess said as she helped Nikole up.

" You heard the whole thing?"

" Yeah."

" Hey, wanna come hang out at my house?" Nikole asked as she wiped away her tears. Tess nodded. They started out towards Nikole's house.

* * *

hugs everyone thank you SO much for reading this far in my story! I LOVE YOU ALL! review!

BloodRayne


End file.
